board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Wily's Contest History
Who is Dr. Wily? Once upon a time, Dr. Wily and Dr. Light were good friends and partners. But one day, after the two had built some robots for the purposes of the common good, Wily went nuts and reprogrammed all of the robots for the purposes of destroying the world. The one robot that Wily was unable to manipulate, Mega Man, was able to stop Wily in his quest but was unable to destroy Wily outright. Wily, Light and Mega Man have since beaten the crap out of each other in many games, and they all feature the same plot. Wily builds some robots to try and take over the world, and Mega Man has to stop him. Wily's genius allows him to escape almost every time, though overall the man is an excellent scientist and a constant threat to Mega Man and friends. Perhaps one day, Wily can be freed of his insanity and use his skills for a good cause again... "Why do you oppose me, the one who created you?" - Dr. Wily Dr. Wily's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-1 Spring 2005 Contest - Mushroom Division - 2 Seed * Mushroom Round 1 --- Defeated (7) Ultros, 46121 64.03% - 25907 35.97% * Mushroom Semifinal --- Lost to (3) Revolver Ocelot, 29785 45.49% - 35693 54.51% * Extrapolated Strength --- 8th Place 25.03% Though Wily won a match in the Villain Contest, some would argue that he vastly disappointed. The reason for this is that after the first round, it seemed as if Wily had a free pass through Ocelot and into the Mushroom finals. Ocelot failed to break 55% on Nemesis, while Wily went out and beat the hell out of what many felt was a strong character in Ultros. Easy win over Ocelot, right? Eh, not exactly. Despite how weak Ocelot looked after the first round, he managed to somehow go out and make Wily look as weak as Nemesis. In fact, Wily was in danger of being weaker than Nemesis in the stats until the latter stages of that match, hence why many feel that Wily's performance was such a disappointment. Lot of people don't want to believe that Nemesis has any strength to him, I guess. But with all this said, Wily is another character who may perform well in a weak field, but would likely get his ass kicked should he ever be lucky enough to enter a "real" contest. Fall 2011 Contest - South Division - 2 Seed (with Zidane Tribal) * South Round 1 --- Defeated (7) Banjo vs. Gruntilda, 25911 77.48% - 7530 22.52% * South Round 1 --- Defeated (3) Zidane Tribal vs. Kuja, 34405 66.11% - 17638 33.89% * South Round 1 --- Defeated (1) Link vs. Ganondorf, 38913 75.26% - 12793 24.74% One of the few "advantages" of the Rivalry Rumble was dusting off some contestants of the villain contest back into the field. Paired with his Noble Niner archnemesis, Wily again got a 2 seed and with weak contestants this time got to the division finals. Of couse riding Mega Man's coattails is nothing when you get up against Link, and with a crushing defeat this was probably the last we've seen from Wily. Category:Contest Histories